The Years of Lily and James
by lost blackstar
Summary: From their last year at Hogwarts until their death.
1. Chapter 1:No! No! No!

Chapter 1-No! No! No!

James was aimlessly looking at the white colored wall. He was just waiting there, doing absolutely nothing. Suddenly, he sighed, taking his eyes off the wall and moving his look to the floor.

"This is my last year…," he thought.

"James, are you ready?"

James looked up from the floor and saw his mother, Andrea Potter, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah," he replied, "where is Sirius?"

"I think he is packing a few more things and after he is done, we'll leave. Baby, are you ok? You look depressed."  
"Oh no, don't worry about me, I'm just bored," James assured her by smiling.

"We—"

"I'M DONE!" Sirius screamed happily, walking down the stairs.

Right behind Sirius was James' father, William Potter.

"Yes, yes. There is no need for yelling, my boy. Now, let's go before the train leaves you two here again," Mr. Potter said in a deep aging voice.

Sirius smirked at James, "Yes, we don't want that to happen again and I don't think Jamesie want to miss his first meeting as Head Boy."

James blushed, "Shut up, Sirius."

*~*~*~*~*

When James and Sirius got on the Hogwarts Train, they met up with Remus and Peter.

"Hi," Peter and Remus greeted them.

"Hey," James and Sirius said.

"We better go now, James," Remus said to James, then, he turned to Sirius and Peter, "We'll see you guys later."

"All right, I guess. Let's go find a compartment, Wormtail," Sirius pulled Peter into one of the nearby compartments.

Then, he turned to James, "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, Moony," James gestured.

*~*~*~*~*

When they entered the Prefect's compartments, the only person there was Lily Evans. Her long dark red hair was tied up into a ponytail and her eyes were fixed on the window.

"Hello, Lily," Remus said.

Lily looked away from the scenic view and saw Remus.

"Oh, hello Remus," She replied back, then she noticed James, "what are you doing here, Potter?"

"I'm Head Boy," James answered.

Lily blinked at him, and then she started to laugh.

"That's funny!"

"I'm not joking," James said flatly.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not, I really am Head Boy," James replied, showing her his Head Boy badge.

"No! No! No! I am NOT sharing the Heads dorm with you! No!"

"Come on Lily! James isn't that bad, "Remus tried to assured her.

She glared at him, placing her hands on her hips as a response. James frowned, running his hands through his hair.

"James actually changed during the summer, "Remus continued.

"What does that suppose to mean?!" James looked at Remus.

"Yeah, right. Like this-"

Then, all the other house perfects entered.

"It's going to be a good year, don't worry Lily," Remus whispered to her.

"It's going to be a long one, too," She sighed.

N/A- Short, I know, but it's a start. It's my first time posting my fanfic I hope I did ok lol.

Please, please review if you like it!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Alexa Jacks

Chapter 2- Alexa Jacks 

Like every year, the beginning of the year feast was filled with food, laugher, chatter, and excitement.

"So, how did Evans take the news?" Sirius asked as he grabbed some chicken wings onto his plate.

"Extremely well," James sarcastically replied.

"Really?" Peter asked, not catching the tone of James' voice.

"No! She laughed…"James replied.

"Oh…" Peter muttered.

"I don't understand her…" James mumbled to himself.

"Prongs, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" James looked at Sirius, "Oh, nothing."

"I can't believe it's already our last year here," Sirius yawned loudly.

"Yep," James agreed, "it's hard to believe it's been seven years already."

*~*~*~*~*

The Heads Dorms were located near the Prefect's Bathroom on the fifth floor. It was very much like the Gryffindor common room. There were two staircases. One to the left and one to the right. Both of which led to the bedrooms.

James walked to the bedroom to the right. When he saw his things, he called out to Lily, who was down stairs,

"I call this room."

He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"What makes you have the right to call that room, Potter?" Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"'Cause my things are there," James replied.

"Oh."

There was silence throughout the room. Lily sat down on the large sofa and started to pat her cat, Nana.

"So…," James started.

"No, Potter," Lily replied.  
"What? No, I wasn't going to ask you out…I was going to ask how your summer was…"

Lily gave him a shocked but also surprised look. James was avoiding her look on him, trying his hardest not to blush. The silences continued for another 5 minutes until Nana decided to jump off the sofa and head to Lily's room. Then, Lily stood up and walked passed James, towards her room.

"Wow," she said, "maybe you did change, Potter."

Then, she left to her room. James did a quick spin and looked at Lily's shut door. He tilted his head and smiled.

"She didn't yell at me," he thought.

With happy thoughts in mind, he quickly fell asleep, smiling to himself.

*~*~*~*~*

"So, how is the Heads Dorms?" Is it big and fancy?" Sirius eagerly asked.

"It's big, but not so fancy," James replied.

Sirius laughed, "Oh. So, can I come up there?"

Right before James could answer, Lily, who was passing by, overheard them and laguhed.

"No, you cannot go there, Black, only House Prefect, Head Girl and Head Boy can go there, and last time I checked, you were neither."

"AHH! Evans! Where did you come from? You scared me," Sirius said, breathing heavily.

Lily rolled her eyes in respond.

"Come on, Lex. Let's go," she said to her friend besides her.

"Oh, good morning Alexa," Sirius said in a flirty tone.

"Forget it, Black. You know I have a boyfriend," Alexa replied.

Alexa Jacks transferred to Hogwarts during sixth year. She was from the U.S. Boston, be to exact. Before going to Hogwarts, she went to Salem Witches' Institute. Instead of staying behind, which was one of her possibilities, she decided to move with her parent.

She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was very unique. She had a different point of view from everyone else.

Her family consisted of two loving parents and one younger sister. Her sister, Grace, also went to Hogwarts. Grace was in her fourth year, but unlike her sister, who was in Gryffindor, Grace was in Ravenclaw. Grace looked exactly like Alexa, yet she was somewhat different.

"So? He is ten dozen miles away in the States. It's better off breaking up, right James?" Sirius said, looking at James.

"I'd rather not get involved," James replied.

"That's the most stupidest reason to break up, Black!" Alexa said and started to walk away.  
"Ah, but are you considering it?" Sirius yelled, smirking at her.

"Oh, shut up, Black!" Alexa yelled back, sitting down next to Lily.

"Hey! You replied!" Sirius smiled.

Alexa rolled her eyes and started to eat.

*~*~*~*~*

A/n- Short again. I'm sorry . I'm trying my best to make it long. Please review if you like it!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Crybaby

A/N- Ok I just realized I forget to put a disclaimer on the first two chapters _. Btw- thanks for the reviews! I was beginning to think nobody was interested in this.

Disclaimer—I do not own anything.

Chapter 3- The Crybaby and her Royal Follower

"It's going to be ok. Don't worry, Lex," Lily tried to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?!? That…that asshole was using me! And now that he got what he wanted, he left!"

"Lex—"

"I cannot believe I didn't see it coming! Damnit!" Alexa yelled.

"Evans, can you please get your friend to shut up? I'm tired of hearing her yell," Rebecca Vane, one of Lily and Alexa's roommates, said.

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored the other girl and continued to comfort her angry friend.

"Oh, will you shut the hell up, Vane? All you ever do is talk, talk, and oh yeah talk!" Alexa screamed.

"Excuse me? How dare you—" Vane started, but Lily interrupted,

"Can you please leave, Vane?"

With a _hem_, Vane left the room. Lily, then, glared at Alexa. In return, Alexa frowned at Lily.

"Oh, don't you frown at me, Lex. I understand what you're going through, but you know the last thing to do is explode at Vane! You know how bitchy she can get," Lily said.

"I know, I know, but she is so damn annoying I can't help it," Alexa pouted at Lily.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked.

"Vane is probably telling her friends about what she heard and you know how loud she can get when it comes to gossiping," Lily simply said.

"Oh…"

"So, shall we go down there with pride or stay here like cowards?" Lily asked.

"Let's go!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Really?" Lily looked at Alexa.

"Yes, we're Gryffindors, are we not? Plus Vane is probably just lying about what she heard," Alexa said, smiling at Lily.

Lily nodded, "Let's go."

As they walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, they started to hear Vane loud talking about Alexa. Alexa and Lily both rolled their eyes and walked to the armchairs next to the fireplace. When Vane noticed them, she smiled.

"Oh lookie, it's the crybaby and her royal follower," she said.

"Oh, would you please go to hell and stay there, Vane?" Alexa stood up, walking towards Vane.

"Sorry, can't. It's too much fun tormenting you, Jacks," Vane gave her a bitter smile.

"You bit—"

"Stop it! Seriously, you two!" Lily stepped up, "Vane, if you say one more thing, I will report you to Professor McGonagall. And that goes to you too, Alexa."

Alexa frown and walked back to the armchair she was sitting on. Vane quieted down and started to talk about a different topic. And Lily sat back down next to Alexa. Alexa crossed her arms and glared at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know I had to stop it."

Alexa ignored her.

"Alexa, I'm sorry, but it was my job," Lily pouted.

"Don't use that pout at me, I invented that pout!" Alexa said.

"Fine, fine. Do you forgive me, though?"

"Fine."

"Yay," Lily hugged Alexa.

"Ok, stop it, this looks embarrassing," Alexa said.

"Why, hello Miss Single."

Lily got off Alexa and looked at Sirius, who just entered the common room. Alexa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again.

"What do you want, Black?"

"Well, there is a rumor that you are single and I just wanted to confirm it," Sirius smiled brightly at her.

"Look, Black, if you are looking for sex, I'm sure Vane or one of her friends wouldn't mind it," Alexa ignored his smile.

"Why no, I'm not looking for sex. I just wanted to confirm this rumor going around about you and your boyfriend, or should I say ex?" Sirius asked.

"Leave me alone, Black," she said, then turned to Lily, "I'm going to bed."

"Oh ok, good night," Lily said.

"G'night."

Alexa walked back up stairs to her room. After she was out of sight, Lily hit Sirius on the shoulder.

"Oww, what the hell, Evans?" Sirius rubbed his aching shoulder.

"You are the rudest person I ever met!" Lily yelled at him and walked out of the common room.

Sirius continued to rub his shoulder, "I still don't see what Prongs sees in her."

*~*~*~*~*

When Lily got to Heads Dorm, she saw James working on his Charms paper. She sat down across from him and sighed loudly. James looked up and saw her.

"Oh, hi," he said.

Lily nodded, "So, you're working on the Charms paper?"

"Yeah, I thought I better get it over with now and not later, in class," James answered.

Lily tired not to laugh, "Oh."

James placed his quill down and said, "How is Alexa doing?"

Lily blinked at him.

"I heard Vane talking about it in the common room."

"Oh, well, she was doing ok until your idiotic friend stepped in," Lily said.

James laughed, "Sirius always does stupid thing, but he means well."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Well, you'll never know unless you try to understand him," James said.

Lily nodded, "Wow, Potter, you can talk like a civil person."

"What does that suppose to mean?" James looked taken back.

"We've been talking for about five minutes and you haven't tried to ask me out."

"Well, I don't really know how to answer that," James said.

Lily laughed.

"Does that mean you don't hate me?" James asked.

"…I never hated you…" Lily looked down.

"Well, it sure looked like you did…" James replied.

"I just strongly disliked you…" Lily said.

"Do you strongly dislike me now?" James asked.

"Are you trying to get me to ask you out?" Lily asked.

"No, but I'd like to try to be your friend, if you don't mind," James answered.

"I'd like that, Potter, "Lily smiled.

"Ok, but no surnames! We're friends now, Lily," James said, smiling at her.

"Right, sorry…James," Lily said, trying to avoid his smile.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Well, here is ch. 3 for you ^__^. It hadn't been proofread yet so there might be some grammar error, sorry =S. Please review if you like it!!!

**Edit 7/31/09-Had been proofread and fixed.**


	4. Chapter 4: You WHAT!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

A/N- Happy Birthday Harry and JK Rowling!!!!

Chapter 4- You WHAT?!

The next morning, Lily noticed that Alexa was acting extremely different than she was last night. She looked very cheerful for a person who just broke up with her boyfriend of 2 years. She shrugged off the feeling and continued to eat her breakfast. Then, Alexa started to chuckled to herself.

"Hm, Lex?" Lily titled her head.

"Yes?"

"A-are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I am ok. Don't you think today is a great day to eat eggs?" she laughed.

"Did something happen after I left the common room last night? Did you bump your head on something?" Lily began to worry about her friend.

"No, why?" Alexa asked.

"You're acting very—"

"Lexi!"

Both Lily and Alexa looked up and saw Alexa's younger sister, Grace.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Alexa asked her sister.

"I just heard about your breakup! I'm so sorry!" Grace hugged Alexa, and then she hit her, "but I also heard about the news about you an—"

"Ow, what was that for?!" Alexa glared at her.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Eva!"

"What did you want me to do? Plus, why do you care anyways?" Alexa asked.

"Hm, well I got to go to class. Bye," Grace ran out of the Great Hall.

Alexa turned back to Lily, "That was strange…"

"Are you sure nothing happened last night after I left?" Lily asked.

"Nothing happened!" Alexa avoided Lily's eyes.

"Something did happen! Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

"Because nothing happened," Alexa kept saying.

"Fine, whatever happened, I'll find a way to get it out of you," Lily promised Alexa.

Alexa stuck out her tongue and said, "Can we go to class now?"

"You'll see Jacks! I'll get that secret out!" Lily pointed at Alexa, "Oh and yes let's go."

Alexa laughed and they walked out of the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Prongs! Prongs, what's wrong? Prongs!!" Sirius shook James.

James didn't respond. He only stared at the window next to him, smiling brightly at the view. Sirius continued to silently shake James.

"Stop shaking him!" Remus told Sirius off.

"B-but something bad happened!" Sirius pouted at James, "Prongs, what happened to you?!"

"Stop it before McGonagall gets angry. She's already glaring at you!" Remus whispered.

"But what if—"

Then, Lily, who was sitting at the next table, whispered, "Can you get your friend to shut up, Remus?"

Sirius gasped loudly and the whole class became silent.

"Y-Y-YOU BROKE HIM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Prongs, wake up Prongs, we can't lose you!" Sirius shook James harder.

"W-what the hell, Sirius?" James slapped Sirius' hands away.

"Mr. Black, detention!" McGonagall yelled.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Now, stop interrupting class!" McGonagall turned back and continued the class.

"What was that about?" James asked Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes and ignored James.

*~*~*~*~*~*

As the noon classes passed James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked back to the Great Hall to have lunch.

"Prong, I thought we lost you," Sirius faked cried on James' shoulder.

James brushed him off, "What's wrong with you?"

"Padfoot is a bit of a nut today," Remus said.

James and Peter laughed at the comment while Sirius pouted.

"I am not a nut!"

"You are too!" James said, sitting down.

"Well, so are you then!" Sirius said, pointing at James.

"'Am not! Can't I just be happy?"

Sirius gasped, "Did something happen between you and Evans last night?"

James avoided Sirius' eyes.

"Something did! Did she finally say yes? Did you two—"

"Will you shut up, Padfoot?" Remus hit him.

"Ow, why do people keep hitting me?" Sirius whined.

"We're friends now," James said quietly.

"What?" Sirius sat up.

"We're friends now," James repeated himself a little louder.

Sirius' eyes widen, Peter gasped, and Remus faintly smiled.

"So, she finally cracked down to friends. Good job James," Remus patted James' back.

"Thanks?" James looked confused.

"You're friends with her now?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," James answered.

"That's great, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, "I bet by November, you two will be all over each other!"

James slightly blushed and Remus hit Sirius again.

"Oww!!"

Then, as Peter, Remus, and James laughed at Sirius stupidity, Lily and Alexa passed by. When Sirius saw them, he called them over.

"OY!"

They both turned. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over. Behind her, Alexa followed. Sirius stood up and smiled at them.

"What is Black?"

Sirius didn't respond.

"What's wrong with you?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, hi Alexa!" Sirius waved at her.

"Are you drunk or something?" Lily crossed her arms.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're sure acting like you are," Alexa muttered.

Lily giggled at Alexa's comment.

Sirius walked between them and placed his arms around their shoulders, "Let's all be friends, huh?"

Alexa laughed and Lily pushed Sirius away.

"Yeah, talk to me when you stop acting like a 13 year old boy," Alexa said while stepping away from Sirius.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "Oh and here," she handed James his Transfiguration book.

One of James' eyebrows lifted, "Ok?"

"You left it on your desk, I thought I ought to bring it to you," she shrugged.

"Oh well, thanks," James said.

"No problem," Lily smiled, "let's go Lex."

"O-ok," she said, tugged Lily's sleeve, "What was that smile about, Lily?"

"Haven't you heard, Alexa? Prongs and Evans are friends now!" Sirius said to her.

Alexa gave Lily a surprise look.

"Oh, and you can tell me whenever you want those little midnight session again," Sirius whispered to Alexa.

Alexa's eyes widen and she hit Sirius.

"OW!! Why do people keep hitting me?!" Sirius yelled.

"Because you keep saying the wrong thing?" Peter answered.

"What is Black talking about, Lex?" Lily asked.

Alexa pulled Lily out of the Great Hall and into a less populated place.

"What is Black talking about?" Lily asked again.

"You see, hm, after you left I went back to the common room and Black was there…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alexa crept down the stairs as quietly as she could, waiting five second after every step. As she appeared in the Gryffindor common room, she noticed a shadow of someone in front of the fire. As the shadow moved, she saw that this 'shadow' was actually Sirius Black. She rolled her eyes, and then growled when she saw her book next to him. Sirius turned around when he head the sound.

"Oh it's just you."

"What does that suppose to mean, Black?" Alexa said, walking a little forward.

"Nothing! Please don't hit me!" Sirius whined.

Alexa laughed quietly, "Why would I hit you?"

"Because of what I said early?" he asked.

Alexa grabbed her book and sat next to him, "I wouldn't hit you. I already saw Lily hit you."

"Oh, but why did you come down here?" he asked.

Alexa held up her book and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, I definitely don't want people to see the letter inside," she said, unconsciously handing the book to Sirius.

Sirius took the book and the letter fell out. He takes the letter and reads through it.

"Wow, he's a jerk," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I fell for it, didn't I? I'm so stupid," Alexa kicked the leg of the table.

"I mean, I would never do something like that to a girl I like," Sirius said.

"You wouldn't?" Alexa frowned at him.

"No! Am I jumping on you?" Sirius asked.

Alexa silently shook her head, "But you don't like me."

Sirius frowned, "Did I ever say I don't like you?"

"No, but you don't like me," Alexa awkwardly laughed, "no, you only like pissing me off."

"I like you Alexa, I really do," Sirius met her eyes.

Alexa broke the contact and said, "No you don't, you're just joking like you always do!"

"I'm not joking! I really do have feelings for you! Ever since I first saw you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. Then prove it!" Alexa stood up.

Sirius stood up as well and grabbed her into a kiss. Alexa just stood still as Sirius closed his eyes. He deepen the kiss for a respond. Slowly, Alexa closed her eyes and kissed him back, but after about five second, she pushed him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop trapping me into your stupid childish jokes!" Alexa grabbed her book and started walking back up the stairs, "And by the way, Black, Stay away from me!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You WHAT?!" Lily screamed.

"Shh!"

"You kissed him back?!" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes," Alexa said.

"But why? Did anything else happen? Are you starting to feel something for Black?" Lily bombed Alexa with question.

"I don't know."

*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Well here is ch 4 ^__^ I don't know about you, but I liked writing that ;P and it's getting longer as I write! Please review if you like it!!!


	5. Chapter 5: You ask and I

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Ch. 5-You ask and I'll reply.

"So, did someone ask you to the Halloween Ball yet?" Lily asked.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking of going," Alexa replied, looking at her nails.

"What do you mean you're not going? This is your chance to finally get over him!" Lily crossed her arms.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I am already over him! I just don't feel like going, ok? Anyways, how are you and James?"

"What do you mean 'how are you and James'? You make it sound like James and I are dating! We're just friends!" Lily blushed.

"Ok, ok. Don't get offended," Alexa rolled her eyes.

Then, James, Sirius, and Remus walked into the common room. They walked towards the girls and greeted them.

"Did you give the list to the House-elves?" Lily asked James.

"Yeah," James replied.

"Thanks, now I was able to get the band booked, but it's best if we have something for backup if something happens," Lily said.

"All right, what were you thinking?" James asked.

"Well—" Lily started, but got interrupted by Sirius.

"Can you two stop? This isn't a perfect meeting. Anyways, I'm still hungry," he said.

James turned to him, "You just ate five cauldron cakes."

"So?" Sirius looked confused.

"You're a pig, Black," Alexa told him.

Sirius pouted at her. Remus hit him and said, "Anyways has anyone asked you two to the Ball yet?"

"Well, not yet, but it's still early, it's only the beginning of the month," Lily replied.

"I'm not going," Alexa said.

"What??" Sirius yelled.

"Geez Black," She glared at him.

"You are going, Lex, even if I do have to drag you, you're coming," Lily said, "You need to get over him!"

"I am already over him! I-I just don't feel like coming, ok?" Alexa angrily said, " God, you can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Lily turned red and stood up, "I-I-I'll just go, I guess…"

Lily started to walk away and Alexa sighed.

"Lily, I didn't—"

Lily turned, "No, it's ok. It's getting late anyways. Goodnight."

"Lily—"

But it was too late. Lily was already out of the common room.

"Damn it," Alexa muttered.

"Don't worry," James said, "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks, Potter," Alexa gave a small smile.

James nodded and walked out of the common room. Alexa looked up at Sirius and Remus.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that," Alexa blushed.

"Friends fight. It's nature, hell I'd attack James if he stole my cauldron cake," Sirius smiled at Alexa.

Alexa ignored him and turned to Remus.

"Oh, Remus, here are the notes you asked for," Alexa handed Remus her Herbology notes.

"Thanks," Remus took the notes, "I'll give them back by tomorrow night."

"It's ok, take all the time you need, there is no hurry, I just hope…oh hm," Alexa glanced at Sirius, then Remus.

"Sirius knows," Remus told her.

"What? I know what?" Sirius joined the conversion.

"She knows about 'my mother'," Remus told him.

"Oh," Sirius said.

"Yeah, well hopefully the next time you'll feel better," Alexa said, smiling at Remus.

"Thanks."

"How did you find out?" Sirius asked her.

"It was pretty oblivious after awhile, plus my ex's brother was one," she said.

"Oh," they both replied.

"Well," Remus stood up, "I better get started copying the notes. Goodnight."

After Remus left, there was an uncomfortable silence. Alexa sighed and ignored

Sirius' glances at her.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered at her.

"Huh?" she looked up.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," Sirius said a little louder.

"That was three weeks ago and now you're saying you're sorry?!" Alexa looked at him in disbelief.

Sirius slightly blushed, "Yeah, well how could I have said it sooner when all this time you've been ignored me?"

This time, Alexa blushed, "Well sorry, I don't usual like getting kissed after getting dumped."

"I meant every word I said, Alexa. I really do like you," Sirius said.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet..." she hesitantly said, ignored his eyes.

"I'll wait, that's all I'm saying, I'll wait for you," he told her.

"I need to go," Alexa stood up and ran up the girl's staircase.

*~*~*~*~*

"Lily! Wait up!" James yelled after Lily.

Lily kept running to the Heads common room. When she entered the common

room, James finally caught up with her.

"Y-you're a fast runner," James said, out of breath.

Lily ignored him and started to her room, but before she got too far away, James

grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she finally said.

"Jacks didn't mean what she said," James said.

"I know," Lily replied.

"She didn't mean to offend you," he continued.

"She didn't offend me," Lily said.

"Well, if she didn't and you knew she didn't, why did you take it so seriously?" he asked.

Lily became silent.

"It's something else, isn't it?" James asked.

"Do you think I'm stubborn?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

Lily frowned, "Geez thanks."

"But I meant it in a good way. You never give up on anything or anybody," James said.

"I hope Lex can forgive me," Lily quietly said.

"Of course she will, don't worry about it Lily," James assured her.

"Thanks James," Lily said.

James smiled, "All in the day's work,"

Lily laughed, "What?"

"Nothing," he quickly replied.

Lily continued to laugh.

"So, you don't have a date to the Ball yet?" James asked.

Lily stopped laughing and sighed, "James, please don't."

"No, I didn't mean it that way," James went red, "I was thinking that maybe we could go together as friends…"

"Oh…well ask then I'll reply," Lily said, blushing a little.

"What?"

"Ask and I'll reply,"

"O-ok, hm, will you go to the Ball with me as friends, Lily?"

"Sure, but only as friends, James! That means no fancy dress robes or kissing," Lily playfully warned him.

James laughed, "I know, I know."

*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Sorry for the late updata . I was having a minor writer's block (lol) Please read and review if you like it~!!!


	6. Author's Note

**Uhh hi everybody….**

I have a small announcement to make. It's pretty obvious to think that I gave up of this story, but I didn't _

I do realize it's been more than a year since I last updated but I still have the plot fresh in mind…. I've officially decided to move this story to **harrypotterfanfiction** (If you just google is, it should be one of the first ones to show up). I don't know if I'll post it here, but I thought is would be good to tell you all. Whoever read and enjoyed the story so far. I'm going to revise it and also change the plot a little. The title, too, is also changing to "Their Part."

If anyone wants to continue to follow this story, my username at hpff is blacksky. I'll edit this when they post a link of the story on their site. I hope everyone understands, thank you for all the people who read this far.


End file.
